Return to me
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: In the future, Youtube has grown, and "Holotubers" are used..instead of actual Youtubers, Much to Emmi's displeasure, but when she meets up, with a Youtuber from the past, they'll have to try and set things back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtube or anything/anyone associated with it**

**Hey guys, so this story, is going to be inspired by Thecattygrl's story, Inspiration, which is a Tobuscus story, which you should read because it is awesome...and you get to vote on the gender of the villain in my poll, on my profile...anyway, basically, Youtube has become a huge franchise thing, its a t.v. Station, its a radio station, and it uses " holo-tubers" what're "Holo-tubers?" you'll have to find out XD**

**and Emmi isn't an OC, but an actual Person, on Youtube actually...lets see if you know who she is**

* * *

Emmi sighed, as she walked into the large Building of Youtube Inc. The walls were white, and the carpets a steel grey...the ceiling red, as lights dotted the panels...it looked very chic and professional. The dirty blond smiled, as she clenched her portflios tightly in her hand. She joined the rest of her class, as a tourguide appeared in a red business outfit. Her hair tied up, and a large smile on her face.

She looked up, as the Tour guide, led them down the hall, featuring portraits of all of the "greats" Smosh, Fred, Shane Dawson, Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, Ray William Johnson, Epic Meal Time, The Annoying Orange...she stopped infront of an especially familiar one and smiled.

It was her parents, her brothers and sister...and herself,

" Dude, its so cool, how you're a legacy you'll get an internship for sure." Said her friend, joining her infront of the portrait.

" I don't know about that, I mean we haven't made a Youtube video in years." Said Emmi, it was true, the only videos were made were of course the usual home videos. Her friend looked at her oddly.

" Well you won't either, I mean you'll probably be in the back editing or something, I mean the actual Camera work goes to the Holo-tubers." Said her friend, Emmi sighed in disdain.

" Right, Holo-tubers." She muttered, following after the rest of the group...part of Youtube's big change was they didn't use real Youtubers anymore...just Holograms so that the "youtuber" never aged, never needed a break, or anything and they could just go on making videos. Of course this meant, that the real Youtubers had to be fired from thir jobs, and go find something else to do with their life.

Everyone else loved it...

She looked back at the portraits one last time, before going with the rest of the group.

" Whats the matter Em, thinking of what used to be?" Asked Jason teasingly, she scoffed and rolled her eyes...Jason was one of the most arrogant, brash and just all around biggest jerk ever.

" Better than not thinking of anything at all." She replied brushing past him, Nicole followed after her and giggled.

" You totally have the hots for him." Said her friend, She rolled her eyes and kept walking, when she thought she saw someone with a brown, bowl haircut around the corner, She stopped and looked back...the figure was gone...but it couldn't have been...could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in tthis story except the plot and characters, **

**So the villain in this story, was submitted by Creekgrrl for another story, but she seemed to fit into this scenarioalot more. And, yes that was infact Ian, last chapter, and did you guys figure out who Emmi is? anyway, enjoy**

* * *

The tour guide led them down a doorway into a large room, where various people were working on computers, and huge booths were...everyone oohed and ahhed, marveling at everything around them. Even Emmi had to admit, it was pretty cool like something out of a sci-fi movie.

" This is where we program the Holotubers." Said the tourgide, stopping before a large supercomputer, that was a series of names with the pictures of Youtubers attached. Emmi cringed abit, at the sight of her families' picture on there. It was weird, seeing your family being replicated by a machine...she looked at the others, when she's found the bowl-haired man she'd seen before's picture.

Ian Hecox- Smosh and the subscribers they had below. But was it the real Ian? or...

" Now, I will demonstrate how we make a Holo-tber come to life, can anyone suggest one?" Asked the tour guide. Emmi immediatey raised her hand, the tour guide nodded and pointed to her.

" Ian Hecox, of Smosh?" She asked, the Tour Guide lifted an eyebrow curiously...though her smile never left her face which seriously creeped her out.

" Ok," Said the Tourguide cheerfully, as she went over and pressed the button, immediately one of the large tubes, next to the computer began to whir, and light up. Slowly, little by little, it was as if Ian was standing right there. Emmi narrowed her eyes...it looked real...but you could tell that there was something vaguely off about it.

The others marveled, and whispered saying how cool, and awesome it was.

" Now right now, the holotuber is just pixels, data, and code...so we input, a few commands in through the computer. Which gives the Holotuber the personality of the Real Youtuber, and using the latest state of the art technology. We can get feed back from Twitter, Facebook and Tumblr...through polls, asking wha the fans what to see. And, we create the videos based on popular vote." Said The Tour Guide, she quickly did so and the Hologram Ian smiled and waved at them.

" What about Cons?" Asked Jason.

" Cons?" She repeated, as if not understanding.

" Yeah, like Vidcon, Playlist live, all of those conventions where they do panels." He replied, she cleared her throat and replied.

" We have create a different set of Holotubers, that are able to go to these 'Cons' and interact with their fans, you almost wouldn't be able to believe that its not really an actual Youtuber." She chuckled, Emmi raised her hand.

" But, what about those who vlog, or share their daily lives with others...I'm pretty sure you can't just replicate any of that with a machine." Said Emmi, the others looked back from her to the Tourguide.

" Of course we can, each 'Holotuber' is infused with the personality of the original Youtuber, their memories from what we gathered, replicated, and we made sure that...for those who vlog, that the content is something that is interesting and truly something they'd do." Explained the Tour Guide...who seemed to be trying to remain cheerful and smiling.

" Now, on we go to see how the videos are made." Said the Tour Guide, everyone followed..with Emmi in the back she looked up at the hologram of Ian sadly, before continuing on.

" Hmm, I wonder who our little mouthy friend is." Said the woman, sitting in the leather chair in her office...she'd been watching the group of teens, to determine which one she should hire. None of them appealed to her...but this girl, they way she questioned everything...and the fact that she'd chosen Ian Hecox, when he'd been in her office not long ago...that was suspicious.

She'd keep a close eye on her.

Emmi listened as they were shown how the videos were made, how they inserted Holotubers into these sets that looked like the Original Youtubers' set...it was also really creepy seeing a model of their old house. She paused and went up to the box on the mantlepiece...it was just an empty box...but the real one at home, was where they held Malachi's remains...and it angered her inside to see the box replicated.

" I think you should get rid of the box."

Emmi looked up, as Jason said that to the Tourguide who knitted her eyebrows.

" Why?" She asked curiously.

" Well, its kind of disrespectful, don't 'ya think...I mean, yeah its empty but the original means alot to-"

" I understand, not to worry which is why we don't show it that often..its just there to familiarize the set..now, lets keep going." Said The Tourguide, Jason looked awa as Emmi went over.

" Thanks for trying." Said Emmi, Jason blushed and scoffed.

" Whatever," He replied, trying to seem aloof making the blond roll her eyes. She turned and walked away, Jason watched her leave...he didn't want to admit it, but she was cute in all her weird, glory.

Once the tour was over, it was time for each of them o go into the Boss' office and apply for an internship. Emmi took a few deep breaths steadying herself, she looked back at Nicole...she wished Nicole was up here with her. Unfortunay, she was 'Butler' and Nicole was 'Yamamoto' so had to be all the way in the back. Her brown eyes searched for Jason in the 'S' for Simon.

When it was her turn.

She clutched her portfolio tightly and entered...Ms. Fitzgerald had dark hair, and extremly piercing blueeyes..and she could fel the other woman studying her closely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own alot of things in this story**

**Yess, to all who figured it out, Emmi is one of Shay Carl's kids and therefore one of the Tards...she is Babytard, at around 17-18 right around that age range. and yes, it is Ian, she saw and who will play the Giles to her Buffy, The Bobby to her Sam and Dean, the Miyagi to her Karate Kid...as for what happened to Anthony...we'll see.**

* * *

" Butler, Emmi."

Emmi sighed, and stepped into the office, the walls were a deep Burgundy red, and the desk, chairs, shelves...all of the furnishings were black. The woman, sitting before her looked at her with cold, Icy blue eyes that just about popped.

" Hello Ms. Butler, I'm Alexis Fitzgerald, CEO of Youtube I trust things are going well?." Said The woman, putting on a fake smile.

" Hello, and yeas ma'am." Said Emmi with a small smile, as she sat across from the woman and placed her portfolio on her desk.

" Um, I have my transcripts and references there, as well as anything else you may need to know." Said the blond, her heart pounding. While she didn't agree with Youtube's new...methods. she still wanted to work there, because she wanted to make videos, and make others happy...just like before.

Mrs. Fitzgerald took the portfolio and flipped to her application...her eyes widened slightly at the names, listed in the Parents' names boxes. Shay Carlos Butler, and Colette Butler...Shay Carl and Katilette...then. She looked upwards at Emmi from the top of the portfolio. Now that she thought about it...now that she was closer, she looked very much like Babytard.

" Do you have experience working in Youtube?" She asked curiously.

" Well...actually, my family used to be in Youtube, my uncles, aunts and parents each had their own channels...and my brothers, sister and I used to be in my dad's daily vlogs." Explained Emmi, comfirming Alesxis' suspicions.

After asking and awnsering a few more questions, Emmi shook her hand, and was told to leave. Finally, after the others had gone, they went back on the bus and went home. Emmi smiled at Zeke laying down in his favorite spot, before the Great Dane looked up and nearly knocked her over from how happy he was.

" Zeke!" She squealed as he licked her face.

" Hi honey, how was your day?" Asked Colette, from the kitchen.

" It was fine, we went on the tour, and saw how the Holotubers were made and everything. And, for the interview, she seemed pretty nice...but abit weird when I told her I was a legacy." Said Emmi, setting her stuff down on the chair.

" How so?" Asked Colette curiously.

" I dunno, " Said Emmi, not knowing how to describe it...it was like the room had gotten colder..there was something off about her...but she just chalked it up to nerves.

" And, I think I saw Ian Hecox today...do you know wh he is?" She asked, her mother smiled softly at her.

" No I live under a rock." She teased, making her daughter roll her eyes affectionately as Colette laughed. " I know, who he is...or rather was, Smosh was the number one most subscribed channel on Youtube...I remember, it was between them, and Pewdiepie."

Emmi furrowed her brows wanting to hear more.

" What happened?" She asked...Colette looked down, and cleared her throat..sitting down, Emmi did so as well. Colette sighed as she remembered those days.

" Well, as the more popular and famous Youtubers started getting replaced by 'Holo-tubers'...and many quit...alot of them were obviously not happy..and tried to get everyone to see that 'Holotuber while great to use when the Youtuber was sick, or injured...weren't meant to replace the original.

Many though, like Smosh faded, and no one knows where they are anymore once the Holo-tubers took their place...how was he?" Asked Colette, Emmi shrugged.

" I just saw him walk by...I didn't stop to say hello, or anything." Said Emmi, Colette nodded.

" Yeah you were pretty young when they were number one." Said her mother, still she was curious...while her mother remained making dinner, she went to the computer and typed in Smosh...she dug through the 'Holo-Smosh' vids and saw one that was for a 'Teenage mutant ninja turtles theme.

She clicked on it and watched with a small smile, and soon began to watch another...and then another until soon, she'd spent about an hour watching old Smosh videos.

She gasped as her father rapped his arms around her and picked her up, she laughed as he kissed her, and tickled her.

" Daddy!" She exclaimed in surprise through her laughter.

" Shay put her down." Said Colette, trying to hide the smile from her face.

" Aww, but its so much fun...but ok, I guess I'll just have to smother you with my love then." Said Shay, Colette laughed as he went over and did the same to her. Emmi smiled, her parents were still as in love with each other as the day they met.

And, while it had been hard on them, when Youtube fired them they'd tried to make it work with the new job his dad got...even if they didn't get to see their dad as often or as much as they used to. Brock, and their little brother came and glomped their dad, happily chattering away about their day.

She looked back at the image of Smosh on the screen...what had happened to them during these past 11 years? why was Ian there at Youtube? She sighed, and nodded in determination, deciding to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers mentioned, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of Return to Me...yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it XD and yeah, also I'm sorry I haven't updated in this story in a while. XC**

**But, I hope you enjoy this update XD Also, this is a small hint to thecattygrl's story, which if you like this one, you'll love that one, because its awesome.**

* * *

" You're going to what? Em, no one has seen Ian Hecox in years! Besides, how do you know it was even him?" Asked Nicole, as the two sat in the cafeteria. Emmi looked down at her lunch tray, it was true...how was she supposed to find Ian Hecox? After all it had been eleven years since anyone had last seen him, or any of the other Youtubers. And her parents had lost touch with all of the other Youtubers, so that wasn't helpful.

Still, she was nothing if not determined.

" Because a hologram wouldn't be left to wander around the building bey itself." Said Emmi.

" Ok, but what're you going to tell the guy when you see him, 'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I'm the kid of a Youtuber, and I need your help to become a youtuber, so please teach me maybe?' " Said Nicole, before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

" Well...kind of, I mean have you seen the pre-holosmosh videos? Those guys were hilarious, imagine the things we could learn. The vast wealth of knowledge he must have about Youtube, and how it used to be. I mean, think of how-"

" Slow down Elphaba, before you go searching for him, lets stop and think. Even if we do meet him, what makes you think he'd even want to come back to Youtube again?" Asked Nicole, Emmi paused for a second to think. Nicole took another bite of her sandwich, she hated to be the negative one here. But really, she was being realistic.

" He was at Youtube for a reason, I mean, I heard this one guy, found Tobuscus, and he's been gone just as long as Smosh has. What if Ian does want to change things, I mean wouldn't you love to be working in the videos instead of behind the scenes...instead of programming Holotubers, and doing all these things...to actually have a real youtuber on Youtube again, someone who genuinely cares about their fans...not just some mindless machine on a screen. But an actual human being, you can relate to. " Said Emmi, her brown eyes looking at her friend pleadingly.

Nicole sighed, and looked at her.

" Ok then Babytard, where do we start?" She asked, Emmi smiled and glomped her best friend.

" Well I was thinking, its a long shot but how about the Smosh house?" She asked, Nicole tilted her head to the side.

" Its been eleven years, don't you think he might've moved at some point?" Asked Nicole, Emmi shrugged her shoulders, it was abit of a stretch but it was the only lead they had on finding him. When Nicole immediately paused.

" Isn't the Smosh house in Sacramento?" Asked the brunette, Emmi paused for a second...that was true, the Smosh house was in Sacramento, which took five hours from L. A. and back. When a thought crossed her mind.

" Tommorrow's Saturday, I'll beg and plead with Gavin or Avia to drive us over...we'll have to make an excuse though," Said Emmi the two girls spent the rest of lunch, trying to come up with an elaborate lie. After school, they headed home, and after getting her parent's permission, Emmi immediately called Gavin.

" Hey Gav, are you busy tommorrow?" She asked in her sweet, innocent voice.

" Yeah, Kathy and I were planning to take the kids to Disneyland, why?" Asked her brother, once knowkn as Sontard. He was married now, with a couple of kids, and lived in another part of L.A.

" Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you could give me a ride some where, but its fine." Said Emmi sincerely, tommorrow was clearly a family day and she wanted him to enjoy it.

" Oh, sorry."

" No its cool, I'll call Avia, have a magical day tommorrow." She replied sincerely,

" K' love you."

" Love you too," After hanging up, she called Avia, once Princesstard her older sister lived not far from them, and would often take them out somewhere during the weekends.

" So, you want me to take you to Sacramento, why?" Asked Avia.

" Because I love you, and you're the best, big sister in the world?" Said Emmi, imploringly, and in the sweetest, nicest tone she could muster. On the other line, Avia sighed.

" Em, what is it?" She asked, Emmi looked back, and told her that she needed to be dropped off at the Smosh house for a report she was doing on young entrepreneurs and she'd selected Smosh. Although she could tell, that Avia still didn't believe her. After a few more minutes of begging and pleading, Avia conceded.

" I will pay you back Gas money, and I love you, and you're the best big sister in the world, and-" She stopped when Avia cut her off.

" Ok, ok, but be ready early." Said Avia, before hanging up. Emmi smiled, and hungup...she sighed, and after telling her parents that Avia was going to be dropping her and Nicole off in Sacramento. She called Nicole, and told her the time Avia was going to be picking them up.

The next day, Avia picked her an Nicole up early, after eating breakfeast, and they left...upon which Emmi told Avia the truth as to why they were going to Sacramento.

" I knew that excuse sounded flimsy." Said Avia with a small smirk, before turning to her sister.

" Ok then Babytard, what's the plan?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so today we have the meeting between Ian and Babytard XD, yus I hope you guys enjoy it and yeah we find ot what happened to Anthony, Melanie and everyone else.**

* * *

The next day after breakfeast, Avia drove her and Nicole out to Sacramento. They were sure to leave early, so that it wouldn't be dark when they got there. Emmi showed Nicole, and Avia the old Smosh videos, which made Nichole giggle.

" You weren't kidding, these guys are funny." Said Nicole.

" Did you watch them Avia?" Asked Emmi curiously.

" I remember seeing a few, I saw the Assassin's creed one, and the Boxman for president. Other than that I didn't really watch Smosh." She replied, she remembered being around ten or eleven when she first saw a Smosh video. Of course, that was eleven years ago, but it still counted.

" So, exactly what are you going to say?" Asked Avia, Emmi paused for abit...she hadn't thought of that.

" Questions? like what happened and all that."

" Yeah ok but don't make him uncomfortable, or go overboard." Said Avia warningly, Emmi looked at her sister.

" Ok Princesstard." She replied, Avia cleared her throat.

" Avia, I'm not Princesstard anymore." Said Avia, while she thought it was cool being part of the vlogs...and in the beginning she missed being called Princesstard...now it was so weird hearing people call her that. After that, the rest of the trip was in silence, and as they followed the GPS in structions...they stopped infront of the Smosh house.

Emmi hopped out of the car, andwalked up to the front door. She knocked, and found...the door was unlocked. She looked back at Avia and Nicole in the car, who motioned for her to get back. But her gut instincts told her to keep going...and she had always been told to follow her gut instincts.

She opened the door and went in...the furniture was exactly, like how it was in the videos...from the brown couches to the paintings. She slowly walked into the dining room, and let out a small awe filled sigh as her fingers gently traced over the table.

She loked at the mess however...boxes, and an array of other things strewn about..fan art torn to pieces. She went to a picture on the wall, of the entire Smosh crew...a huge crack on the glass as if someone had smashed it.

" What're you doing in my house?"

She gasped, and turned around to see Ian Hecox standing there.

" Y-your door w-w-was unlocked and...and I...I wanted to-"

" Its called breaking and entering which is still a crime, now what're you doing in here?" He asked, looking down at the teenager...but there was something familiar about her. Emmi swallowed the lump in her throat and cleared her throat, her small bit of confidence growing.

" I'm Emmi Butler, or...maybe you knew me as Babytard, and...I want to know what happened...and..." She paused, her words having escaped her. She was nervous and excited...on the one hand it was Ian Hecox of Smosh, on the other hand...he didn't seem pleasant...then again she had broken into his house.

Ian's features softened, he remembered her now.

" Babytard, haven't heard that in awhile...of course you probably haven't heard from me in a while either so theres that. As for me, why do you want to know that?" He asked.

" Well...I went to Youtube earlier and I saw you, and-"

" And you want me to give you pointers or something, go home kid. I put those days behind me a long time ago." Said Ian, Emmi shook her head.

" But Mr. Hecox, you were the number two most subscribed channel on Youtube, you had so many fans, subscribers, admirers, and-"

" And in the end it was all for nothing." Said Ian, interrupting her yet again. " Kid I used to be like you, optimistic, and dreaming big, I know I had fans...and once upon a time, I did know what it felt like to have all your dreams come true. But thanks to those Holotubers, I learned...dreaming is for chumps."

Emmi was taken aback, the man standing before her was a stark contrast, to the Ian in the old Smosh videos...the one who was so happy...she looked down at all the boxes, scattered around...papers torn and strewn everywhere.

" What happened?" She asked, looking up at him.

" Holotubers were created to be used when if, for whatever reason, we needed a vacation, or if we were sick we could get the holotuber to do the video for us...but then they got greedy...well, why should we hire youtubers, when we can just use these ready made ones. They don't need sleep, to eat, to drink, to take breaks...they don't age, we can use them for as long as we want.

And we were fired...

Anthony and I, we tried to make ends meet, so many people lost their jobs...and then Youtube decided to take everything, they our website, and still sold our Smosh shirts and other stuff...the money went to them, and neither of us saw that money. They bought your dad's store, Epic Meal Time, all of them.

None of us ever sw a single penny.

We had to find jobs, and none of us, had experience outside of Youtube, and with the way jobs were hard to find in the economy back then...especially how competitive it was.

I remember fighting with Mel so much...because instead of job hunting, I fought, me and the others...we tried to get them to see sense...but slowly...it was only me...Mel...she tried to support me, especially after..."

" After what?" Asked Emmi, feeling tears prick her eyes, she could see how weary, and lonely he was.

Ian sighed, well..she did want to know.

" Anthony and I...we were friends before Smosh, and swore to be friends after Smosh...but I wanted to keep fighting, and he didn't. He was always the more realistic one...and in the end...we lost touch...everyone, I never saw Anthony, Kalel, Sohinki, Joven or Lasercorn again...sometimes kid, friendhip doesn't always win."

Emmi shook her head, and sniffled.

" I gave them everything I had...and it wasn't enough, I still go there sometimes...to remember." He replied.

" It was hard for my family too...my parents had five kids, and they needed jobs...may aunt had one, and was a single mom...my aunt and uncle had two and one on the way...my whole family was out of jobs...but they came through. Maybe friendship can win..." Said Emmi, tears falling down her cheeks.

" It used to kid." Said Ian, Emmi shook her head.

" It still can, if we work together...if you help me, we can show them that we're better than any stupid hologram. But I need you to help me figure something out." Said Emmi, Ian looked down at her, there was something about her determination tha reminded her of...Anthony.

" Please Ian?" She asked, Ian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" One chance." He replied, looking at her...she smiled and hugged him, catching him off guard...he hadn't had a hug in eleven years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the last couple of days, but I was catching up on homework that I put off at the last minute, but I'm done now. And, I have no classes tommorrow since its Friday XD, anyway, lets get started.**

* * *

" So, what can you do?" Asked Ian, Emmi looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck...she hadn't exactly thought about that. Thinking ahead? not her strong suit. Ian sighed, and rubbed his temples.

" Ok, when your family did the Shaytards what did you usually do?" He asked, trying to be patient, then again Anthony was always the more patient one out of the two. Emmi sighed, and looked up at him.

" Our job was just acting cute and being the random little kids we were. I know when I was little I wanted to do makeup tutorials, or sing." Said Emmi, Ian gave a small chuckle.

" I am not good at either, I mean have you heard the 'cute furry kittens song?' He asked, with abit of sarcasm to his tone. Babytard smiled, and laughed alittle...this was the Ian in the videos, the one who could make a joke about everything.

" Well to be fair, Anthony and I had no clue what to do at first either...but, one piece of advice I do have. Do something you love, if you love Video Games, do a playthrough, if you love making people laugh, then do sketches but find something you're good at and that you love doing. " Said Ian, Emmi smiled and noded enthusiastically...when they heard a car horn.

" Oh, sorry, thats my sister she's waiting outside...you wanna come meet her?" She asked, Ian shrugged, well why not.

He followed her outside, chuckling as she smiled innocently at her sister and waved. Princesstard got out of the car, and looked up at Ian, she smiled and went over.

" Mr. Hecox." Said Avia with a small smile.

" Princesstard." He replied, she smiled and said.

" Its Avia, I don't go by Princesstard anymore...I hope that loofus here wasn't any trouble." Said Avia, making Ian chuckle. He shook his head, and patted Babytard's shoulder.

" She was fine, although I should probably warn her to be careful at Youtube, since over there..its not as nice as I remember." Said Ian, giving Babytard a small side glance. Avia tilted her head to the side and nodded.

" Right, um...well it was nice to see you again." Said Avia, Ian nodded, and the two went into the car. Emmi smiled and waved back at Ian enthusiastically. When they left, Emmi explained to Avia and Nicole just what happened in there.

" Thats so sad..." Said Nicole, Avia kept looking at the road...she knew the "Youtuber Purge" was hard on alot of people...she didn't think it was that hard. After an hour or so in Sacramento they drove home, after dropping Nicole off at her house.

" Hey honey, did you have a fun time with your sister?" Asked Shay.

" Yeah it was fun." Said Excitedly, telling him the fun things they did...not mentioning the little trip to the " Smosh house" Then again...her and Ian they couldn't fight Youtube by themselves they needed help from other Youtubers...but she didn't know if her parents would want to help or not.

" Hey dad, have you ever thought of getting your job and everything back from Youtube?" She asked, Shay lifted an eyebrow wondering where that had come from. Then again, she was intrested in watching the old Smosh videos all of a sdden, so that was probably why.

" No, I mean it was fun, but..well its been years I highly doubt anyone would want to watch us after all these years." Said Shay, trying to seem cheerful. Emmi nodded, as her dad went back to doing what he was doing. She went upstairs, and got her dad's laptop. Looking at Old Pre-holotuber videos...when she found a Youtuber who looked...familiar.

On Monday after school, she went to work at Youtube at the front desk...when she walked through the hallway...she saw the tour guide from yesterday, in the hall of portraits looking at one of them. Her smile, wasn't plastered on her face like it was yesterday.

" Hi, um I'm guessing there aren't any tours today?" Said Emmi curiously, the tour guide looked at her, and nodded.

" There are but I don't work on mondays for...personal reasons." She replied, Emmi nodded and stood by her looking up at the portrait of Missglamorazzi.

" Is she your favorite youtuber?" Asked Emmi, The tour guide gave a small chuckle and nodded once again.

" In a way, she worked really hard on those videos...they all did, its not easy bringing people down here sometimes." Said the Tourguide, the teenager looked at the woman sympathetically. She may have seemed perky yesterday...but today she was just...melancholic. She looked from the tourguide to the picture...and noticed.

" You look alot like her." Said Emmi curiously, the older woman looked at her with a genuine smile.

" You think so?" She asked, Emmi nodded, now that she thought about it...last night, Missglamorazzi had been the youtuber she thought looked ...it couldn't be could it?

" I'm Emmi Butler, whats your name?" She asked.

" Ingrid Patterson." She replied, Emmi's hopes were dashed for a second when she noticed the wedding ring onher finger.

" Was your maiden name Nilson?" Asked Emmi, Ingrid smiled softly and nodded before looking up at the picture. Emmi's kaw dropped, no wonder she looked so familiar, Missglamorazzi was the tour guide.

" Well, why're you here at Youtube, didn't-"

She stopped when Ingrid looked at her, Ingrid bit her lip, and looked at the portrait odf the Shaytards behind Emmi...or rather Babytard...she sighed, and looked down at her.

" I'll tell you in your lunch break, meet me at the cafeteria." Said Ingrid, Emmi nodded when she turned and saw Ian. She smied and waved to him, Ian smiled and gave a small wave...Ingrid looked over and her eyes widened at th sight of Ian.

" Ian..."

" Ingrid..."

Both stood there and looked at each other, Emmi looked from one to the other, while it was awkward...it was't old coworker awkward more like...ex-boyfriend/girlfriend awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys so I know the random "Ingrian" moment came out of nowehere last chapter, but I do ship the canon couples of Melian/Kalanthony while also shipping side ships...like Ianthony, Ingrian...anyway just thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't be likw WTF, and yeah.. Also, its that time again!, Wheel of Morality time? nope, fanfic time!**

* * *

" Its...nice to see you again." Said Ian, Ingrid nodded, folding her arms across her chest. She knew Ian came by here...in fact, it was a miracle he wasn't escorted off the premise all the time. But, for some reason Madam Fitzgerald, allowed him in...whether it be to shoot down his ideas, or what she didn't know. But, she usually saw him here almost every day.

" Its nice to see you here too...what're you doing here?" She asked, though she had a feeling why. Ian told her, confirming her suspicions.

" Its not gonna work." Said Ingrid under her breath, Ian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" Right because trying to get my job back, is a waste of time is that what you-"

" No that wasn't what I was going to say, I'm saying that she's not gonna listen to reason...she never listens to reason. And by this point, you should know that." Said Ingrid, Ian scoffed, making her shake her head in response.

" You never change." She mumbled, before walking off.

" What was that about?" Asked Emmi looking up at Ian, who looked up at the picture of Ingrid back when she was Missglamorazzi. His blue eyes, looking very guiltily...he closed his eyes as he remembered the fights had with Melanie and later Ingrid...the fights with Anthony...why was he so stubborn? He looked back at Emmi, who stood there waiting for an explanation.

" Did you and Missglamorazzi...Ingrid...have a thing?" She asked.

Ian sighed, and looked back at the picture.

" Like I said, alot of Youtubers wanted our jobs back...and well, after Anthony and the others stopped, it was just me and a handful of other Youtubers...and Mel and I well...Mel, just couldn't take it anymore..she left...and...a couple years later, Ingrid and I...well...we were in the same boat. But eventually, she left just like everyone else. " He explained, Emmi pursed her lips and looked up at Ian...he'd certainly been through alot.

" You should probably get going...don't want you late on the first day." Said Ian, she nodded and hugged him once again catching him off guard.

" I'll see 'ya later." She replied, before rushing off. Ian smiled, before going abit further down..and seeing the picture of him and Anthony.

" Y'know its a miracle they still let you in here."

Ian looked back as David went over and stood next to him, making Ian chuckle.

" Not as surprising as you still working here Lasercorn." Said Ian, David chuckled and shrugged his shoulders..no one had really called him that in a while. Still, even if Ian was only allowed here just so he could be shot down again...and again...it was still nice to see a familiar face. David looked up at the picture, and smiled.

" Y'know I heard him and Kalel had a kid a few years back...its not too late to apologize."

" For what? Honestly, he needs to apologize first." Said Ian stubbornly, making Lasercorn roll his eyes.

" No both of you need to get over your egos, and apologize, anyway so how have you been?" Asked David, trying to change the subject. Ian sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Good, I guess...have you ever heard of the Shaytards?" Asked Ian curiously. David tilted his head to the side, trying to think if he had or not.

" I know about Shay Carl, if thats what you're asking." Said David, Ian shook his head, and told him about the Shaytards and Emmi, about how she came into his home and asked him to "mentor" her in a sense. David's eyes widened.

" You mentoring someone? Ian, no offence but you don't seem the Obi wan/ mentor type person." Said David. Making Ian chuckle.

" Tell that to Babytard, but...y'know...I think she can do it...make a change, I mean it won't be easy but I have faith in her. Can't be just us though...Lasercorn." Said Ian, David sighed, he was in charge of coding the Holotubers...and sometimes it was so tempting to mess things up. Especially when it came time to do the coding for his Holotuber as well as his old friends'. But...

" C'mon...it'll be the power of Iancorn and Babytard...and Missglamorazzi if she decides to help out." Said Ian, making Lasercorn chuckle...this was the Ian he recognized and missed most.

" How do you have so much faith in her after only having known her for a day?" Asked David curiously.

" Lets just say...she reminds me of someone." Said Ian, looking back at the picture...specifically at Anthony. David sighed, even if Ian didn't want to admit it...he knew that the bowl haired man missed Anthony...even if it was a small part of him that did. Ian turned and walked away...

Emmi sat at the desk, editing a video, when soon it was time for a small lunch break. She went to the cafeteria, and saw Ingrid sitting at a table, she smiled and went over to her. Sitting across from the old youtuber.

" Sorry for earlier...its just...Ian can be stubborn...then again, so can I." Said Ingrid, Emmi nodded.

" So, how did you go from Beauty guru, to...tour guide?" She asked, Ingrid sighed, and leaned back in her chair.

" It was hard...After Youtube gave me a partnership, I quit my other job...and when Youtube fired me, I had no job...and it was hard to get anything. I worked for a time, as a model in a few magazines, and as an actress in commercials. But...I wasn't happy...so, I tried to get my job back...I really, really did. And, I met Ian..." Ingrid smiled softly, as did Babytard.

" He didn't have anyone...not after Anthony, and the others left...and...his mom died...well, we tried...but...we fought because, we were starting to lose hope and...we got into a huge argument...I left and I came here...I begged for a job, any job. So, I got stuck as a tour guide, I guess so I can walk through that hallway and see the pictures of my friends...how we used to be. As a gloating I guess." She sighed, and shrugged.

" Sorry if you meet more of us and we seem bitter, but after everything we went through and lost. Its kind of hard to be as optimistic as we used to be."

" Its fine, my family was struggling too." Said Emmi, taking a sip of her soda.

" Y'know you shocked me abit yesterday with all your questions...I mean, no one has ever questioned the whole Holo-tube thing...sure there were maybe one or two...but none ever went as in-depth as you. That through me off abit." Said Ingrid, making Babytard smile.

" I always wanted to be a youtuber, and...Ian agreed to help me." Said Babytard, Ingrid furrowed her brows.

" Ian as a mentor? He never really struck me as the mentor type...even back then." She replied.

" Well, we're gonna try to make things right again, and he's gonna help me...hopefully you will too." Said Babytard, Ingrid sighed and stod up. She shook her head, and said.

" Those days are over, good luck to you and Ian..." She replied, leaving Babytard sitting there...she looked up, as a man sat where Ingrid was.

" So, you're the famous Babytard, Ian told me about...whats the plan?" Asked David, Babytard smiled, at least Lasercorn was willing to help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so originally I did delete this story, however the totally awesome CreekGrrl, has decided to adopt this story, so any subsequent chapters will now be written by her XD**

**This note will be deleted and replaced with an actual chapter once she's posted it XD**


End file.
